


Fuck U Betta

by ohmymavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angry Michael, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, fuck buddy, fuck u betta, im not really sure how to do this, my two favorite ships, sex but not sex, surprise we fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymavin/pseuds/ohmymavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin had the best kind of love- the friends with benefits kind. Now Gavin has an actual boyfriend (Ryan) and Michael isnt too happy. So what does he do? Spread his jealousy and lust in the only way he knows how-angrily.<br/>Songfic based on the song "Fuck U Betta" by Neon Hitch .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck U Betta

_I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind_

Michael was pissed off, as usual. But this wasn’t about some stupid indie game that he filmed for Rage Quit. This was about him losing his fuck buddy. Gavin and him were best buds ever since Gav joined Achievement Hunter. Gavin was his boi, his creeper to his diamond, his little British prick with the huge fucking nose. Then they got to be more than friends.

Gavin and him were drunk off their ass at a bar one night, laughing without a care in the world. Then Gavin followed Michael to the bathroom, then there was a blowjob, and then there was a quick fuck in one of the bathroom stalls. Not one of the most comfortable places to bang, but hey, they didn’t care as long as their lust filled longing for each other was fulfilled. From there, it escalated to Gavin hitching a ride from Michael instead of Geoff every week or so, to every few days, to every day, to there and back. They were always switching it up, trying new things, maybe daddy kink once in a while, maybe bondage the next. It was never boring in the sex stories they told Ray or Lindsay.

_He crept into your life, life_

But then one day Ryan joined the Achievement Hunter crew, and the banging happened less frequently. No more nights at Michaels, no more sharing a taxi after a few bevs at Jersey Mike’s. The sex became boring, anguish and boredom shown on Gavin’s face as Michael filled Gavin with lust and passion. Michael didn’t understand, at first, why his lovely little boy took a shine to Ryan. Ryan was seven years older than Gavin, and he didn’t have the same curly, bright locks that Michael did. Or the tattoo’s that made Gavin drool. Or the angry, passionate side that came out in the bedroom. At least, that he knew of.

_And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah_

And then one day Michael came into the office early with Gavin and Ryan making out on the couch. Michael looked at the two men bewilderedly, covering his face in complete shock. The anger came soon after.

_Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay_

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing?” Michael shouted, seething with pure anger.

“Uh, uhm, Mi-Michael this is not what it looks like, I swear!” Gavin said, drool dribbling down from the corner of his mouth.

“Oh really? What the fuck does it look like then?!” Michael said angrily.

Ryan sat on the couch with his hands folded neatly in his lap, head down in embarrassment. He twiddled his thumbs quietly, not daring to look up.

“And who the hell do you think you are!? You just joined this company, what, not even a month ago, and you decide to hook up with my boi? Is fucking your co-workers a way to make people like you? Cause im pretty sure its doing the fucking opposite right now!” Michael said, facing Ryan with a full blown assault of shouting.

Ryan just kept looking down, his leg now slightly shaking.

“Michael! Who are you to judge? Ever since I got here I was YOUR boi, YOUR partner, YOUR source of entertainment. Im bloody smart but im sort of oblivious and all you did was taken advantage of that and bully me in lets plays! Now I’m with Ryan, because hes the best bloody boyfriend I’ve ever had, and hes a much better person than you’ll ever be! Now bugger off already!” Gavin said, anger rising in his voice.

_Still got my dignity, ay_

With that, Michael slammed the door behind him, storming off to the kitchen. Right now, he didn’t care what that son of a bitch did, or who he fucked. Although, Michael makes a mean fuck when hes angry.

_No one'll love you like me, ay_

Michael knew he was better. He was better than Ryan, he was better than Gavin. He could love better, he could cuddle better, he could fuck better, and that was that.

Throughout the day, however, Michael doubted that more and more.

_He's sexier than I'll ever be_

Ryan was fuckin’ built. Michael was sure he had abs. He didn’t look like that I-go-to-the-gym-everyday-after-work sort of guy, but the naturally-hot-and- built- type of guy. Ryan also often wore tight shirts, even if he didn’t mean to. Not as tight as Gavin’s usual pair of skinny jeans, but tight enough to show off in all the right ways. His often insane way of thinking in games and real life probably made for interesting sex.

_Got yourself a beauty king, yeah_

Ryan was good looking. Hell, he’d probably bang him if he knew him well enough. After all, he did used to be a model. Even if it was just him in a gnome costume.

_But there's one thing I gotta say_

But Michael wasn’t the type to give up because he wasn’t maybe as good-looking or sexy.

_He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta_

Michael suddenly got up from his desk and stormed out in an angry rage, taken over by his thoughts.

_Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay_

“Michael? Where are you going? We’re in the middle of a lets play, if you haven’t noticed. And there are fucking zombies everywhere.” Geoff said, confused about what made Michael transform in the first five minutes of this lets play.

_Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay_

Michael ran through the halls of the office, memories and thoughts of the lights turned off and the bed frame rattling with Gavin beneath him running through his mind. He didn’t know where he was running to, or exactly why, but he knew he just needed to run.

_I can fuck you betta_

Wasn’t he good enough? Didn’t he make Gavin exasperated after each thrust? Didn’t Gavin always say “that was the best, Micool” in that thick British accent after they finished? Wasn’t Gavin always the one eager for the long night to come?

_Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay_

Michael kept running, with a faint voice trailing behind him. His thoughts ran wild as his heartbeat pumped faster, as his legs began to weaken.

_How could Gavin love Ryan more? How could he not beg Michael, to fuck him again and again until his ass was sore?_ Michael thought, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

He stopped when he realized where he was, panting and gasping for air. What the fuck was Michael doing? He was outside, in the middle of the parking lot, crying because Gavin left him for Ryan. For the sexy, built, evil son of a bitch Ryan was. But what was wrong with that? Because Michael still had one thought that was at least partially correct.

_He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So the point of this was, I had Fuck U Betta stuck in my head, played it a couple times, and automatically my mind went to Angry Michael. And thats why you're here. The version I listened to was the Nightcore - Fuck u Betta (Male) on Youtube, so look for it there. This is my first songfic, so dont judge too harshly? Any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
